nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic and the Black Knight Verse Cast
This is a listing of those within the Camelot/Shovel Knight/Last Unicorn universe whom are represented by different members of the cast. These are the following: Camelot *King Arthur-Sonic (Sonic) *Sir Lancelot-Shadow (Sonic) *Sir Percival-Blaze (Sonic) *Sir Gawain-Knuckles (Sonic) *Sir Galahad-Silver (Sonic) *Sir Lamowick-Jet (Sonic) *Nimune-Amy Rose (Sonic) *Blacksmith-Tails (named Giles Trails Tower in this series) (Sonic) *Merlina-Remains the Same *Merlin-Sword in the Stone Version *Archimedes the Owl-Sword in the Stone Version *Queen Gwenivere-Sally (Sonic) *Sir Kay-Rob O' The Hedge (Sonic) *Madam Mim-Sword in the Stone Version *Sir Ector-Jules (Sonic) *Scullery Maid of Sir Ector's-Rosie (Sonic) *Black Bart-Rotor (Sonic) *Sir Pellinore-Antoine (Sonic) *Hobbs (mentioned)-Tommy Turtle (Sonic) *Sir Robin-Storm (Sonic) *Sir Robin's Minstrel-Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Sir Bedevere-Wave (Sonic) *Three Headed Knight-Kanker Sisters (Ed Edd n Eddy) (called Klankers) *Sir Bors-Ash Mongoose (Sonic) *Old Man in Scene 24-Old Man McGuckett (Gravity Falls) *Dennis-Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Woman with Dennis-Starla (Regular Show) *Women in Castle Anthrax-Female Cast of Utena & Sakura Taisen *Prince Herbert-Xandir (Drawn Together) *King of Swamp Castle-Captain Hero (Drawn Together) *Head Knight Who Says Ni-Bean (Sonic) *Tim the Enchanter-Leonard (Total Drama) *Rabbit of Caerbannog aka Killer Rabbit-Remains the Same *Brother Maynard-Dave the Intern (Sonic Boom) *Legendary Black Beast of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh-Remains the Same *Ruber-Sigma (Megaman X) *Kayley-Mina Mongoose (Sonic) *Garrett-Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Griffin-Remains the Same *Bladebeak-Remains the Same *Juliana-Isabella Mongoose *Sir Lionel-Arthur Mongoose *Devon & Cornwall-Remains the Same *Ayden the Bird-Diaval (Maleficent) *Patsy-Conker (Conker) *Dead Collector-Renfield (Sonic) *"Dead Body"-Boo (Mario) *Black Knight of Holy Grail-Justitia (Harvey's New Eyes) *"Witch" Girl-Sticks the Badger (named Twigs in medieval world) (Sonic Boom) *Historian-Capu (Harvey's New Eyes) *Historian's Wife-Shy (Harvey's New Eyes) *Concorde-Coconuts (Sonic) *Master Kane-Shard as an organic hedgehog (Sonic) *Princess Katey-Sonya Acorn (Sonic) *Princess Sarah/Black Knight-Aleena (Sonic) *Ratan-Sedusa (PPG) *Lord Belasco-Eggman (Sonic) *Princess Lucky-Toot (Drawn Together) *Roger-Norm (Norm of the North) Freelance Shovel Knight *Shovel Knight-Nack (Sonic) *Shield Knight/Enchantress-Rouge (Sonic) *Black Knight-Batula (Conker) *King Knight-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Specter Knight/Donovan-Adult Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Plague Knight-NPC Harvey aka Nousagi (Harvey's New Eyes) *Mole Knight-Trevor Burrow the Mole (Sonic) *Tinker Knight-Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Propeller Knight-Nephthys the Vulture (Sonic) *Treasure Knight-Vector (Sonic) *Polar Knight-Bark (Sonic) *Mona-Scarlett (Total Drama) *Magicent-Human Cadence (MLP) *Percy the Horse-Shining Armor (MLP) *King at Castle-Adrian (Edna & Harvey) *The Baz-Sergeant (Conker) *Reize Seatlan-Snoopy & Woodstock (Peanuts) *Mr. Hat-Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Phantom Striker-Conker (Conker) *The Bard-Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) (to reference Gogo Dodo as a bard in TTA one time) *Gastronomer-Rodent (Conker) *Chester-Argit (Ben 10) *The Troupple King-Kyogre (Pokemon) *Croaker-Crogunk (Pokemon) *Kratos-Enerjak/Demitri (Sonic) *Battletoads-Remain the Same *Professor T. Bird-Remains the Same *Terrorpin-Donphan (Pokemon) *Manny-??? *UPDATE: Red-Jack Skelington (Nightmare Before Christmas) *UPDATE: Missy/Female Troupple Acolyte-Jen (Total Drama) *UPDATE: Creech-Igor (Duckula) *UPDATE: Madam Meeber-Miss Magic (Mr. Men) *UPDATE: Scrying Glass-Dingpot (Banjo-Kazooie) *UPDATE: Dark Acolyte/Troupple Acolyte-Tom (Total Drama) *Edge Farmer-??? *Legion-??? *Luan-Brian Griffin (as older brother) (Family Guy) *UPDATE: Dancer-Toy Chica (FNAF) *UPDATE: Scarlet-Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas) Last Alicorn *Unicorn/Amalthea-Twilight Sparkle (MLP) *Schmendrick-Human Trixie Lulamoon (MLP) *Harpy Celaeno-Harpie Lady (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *UPDATE: Molly Grue-Human Sunset Shimmer (MLP) *Mommy Fortuna-Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Prince Lir-Human Flash Sentry (MLP) *King Haggard-Baron Von Ghoul (Grabbed by the Ghoulies) *Red Bull-Tirek (MLP) *Captain Cully & Thieves-Shadowbolts as Humans (MLP) *Other Unicorns-Other Equestrians as Alicorns (including Celestia & Luna) (MLP) *Cat in Haggred's Castle-Opalescence (MLP) *Ruhk-Blobelda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Mabruk-Mingella (Banjo-Kazooie) *Butterfly-Butterfree (Pokemon) *Extras-Spike (MLP) The Galaxy Cauldron *Taran-Star (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Henwen-Diance (Pokemon) *Horned King-Nagus (Sonic) *UPDATE: Princess Eilonwy-Tom (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Fflewddur Fflam-Thomas (Regular Show) *Gurgi-Chip (Sonic) *Doli-Razzly (Chrono Cross) *Dallben-Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *King Eidilleg-Rosetta (Chrono Cross) *Orddu-Beldam (Paper Mario)? *Orwen-Vivian (Paper Mario)? *Orgoch-Marlyn (Paper Mario)? *Creeper-Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) Flight of Dragons *UPDATE: Carolinus-Dumbledore (Harry Potter) (This makes more sense) *Gorbash-Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *UPDATE: Peter Dickenson-Marco (Star vs the Forces of Evil) (this makes more sense) *Omadon-Mammoth Mogul (Sonic)? *Bryagh-Ridley (Metroid) *Smrgol-Bahamut (FF Series) *Giles of the Treetops-Marine (Sonic) *Lo Tae Zhao-Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown) *Sir Orrin Neville-Smythe-Sleet (Sonic) *UPDATE: Melisande-Star (Star vs the Forces of Evil) (This makes more sense) *Danielle-Nic (Sonic) *Aragh the Wolf-Balto (Balto) *Solarius-Athair (Sonic) *Shen Tsu-Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown) *Lunarian-Drago (Bakugaun) *Ogre-Morbulus the Mutant Blob Cat (Swat Kats) Others *Long Live the Royals Cast-Remains the Same *Shrek Cast-Remains the Same *Zelda Cast-Remains the Same/Hyrule Warriors Versions *UPDATE: Dave the Barbarian Cast-Remains the Same *UPDATE: Blazing Dragons Cast-Remains the Same/TV Show Versions More to Come... Category:Roles